percy jackson 39 clues max ride world savers
by lena10123
Summary: what happense when pj mr 39clue meet eachother in arizona might have other characters from other storys or shows
1. Chapter 1

prilodge

Amy's pov

Hi my name is Amy Cahill. Me and my brother Dan and au pair Nellie and cat Simon( couldn't forget the cat) and the cousins and evil aunts just found the finale clue in our 39 clue hunt. Long story. All I am going to tell you is that our grandmother told us after she was dead( yes she really did) that she wanted me and my brother to do it with some of our cousins to find the last clues or the world ends or something like that.

Percy's pov

Hi my name is Percy Jackson. Me and my buddy's just put Kronos back in Tartarus with help with the gods ofcource. Oh…. Sorry I forgot to tell you that im a half-blood or a demi-god. Im a son of Poseidon. My friend Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. My other friend Nico is a son of Hades. Grover my one friend is not a demi-god he is a sayter part man part goat.

Max's pov

Hi my name is Maximum Ride. I grew up in a dog crate being tested on and on for the first ten years of my life. I had friends or family as we thought of it there with me. Four years ago (sorry I just do not like book six and over .) Jeb Bachelor took us away from the school. My family is Me14 , Fang14, Iggy 14 who is blind, Nudge 11, The gasman 8 or Gazzy for short, and Angel 6.

Chapter 1

Amy's pov

" Amy ,Amy guess what! " Dan yelled. "What?" I replied. He hasn't been this happy since before the clue hunt. " I got tickets to a football game in Phoenix, Arizona!" Dan said excitedly. " well did you tell Nellie or Uncle Fiske?" I asked " Yeah. They said we can go." Said Dan.

I hope you like this chapter I might not update for a week and a half because im going to the ocean so goodbye and plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Percys pov

"Why do we have to take a ship Percy?" Annabeth asked. " Just in case you haven't noticed Zeus will blow me out of the sky if we take a plane." I answered. Well you see my dad owns the sea ( Poseidon ) and Zeus rules the sky so if I go up in a plane I'm dead because I am passing his territory. "Then why don't we take a train?" Annabeth asked. "Because my dad gave me tickets to get a cruise here on the s.s. Tipton (here's suite life on deck for you.) and plus we get to be transfer students for the week we are on it." I told her. " ok" was all she said.

Max's pov

" Max I'm hungry." Nudge said. " Were almost to my mom's house can you wait till then and get her cookies." I told her. " yes" she answered. Do you wanna know how we are getting there. I will cross out everything for you. Bus not right, car not right, cab not right, train not right, boat not right, plane not right, wings right give the kid a prize. You see me and the flock except Total which is a talking flying dog is avian-American. (I think that is what they were called) Twenty minutes later we were at Dr. Martinez's place. " now can I eat!" Nudge asked/yelled.

"Yes Nudge we can eat now." I told her. She smiled happily as I went to knock on the door. After I knocked Dr. Martinez opened the door and hugged me to death. " can't ….breathe….." I barely got out. She stopped hugging me. " sorry max just haven't seen you since the Hawaii thing." She told me. Ah yes the Hawaii thing. My mom got taken away () Fang told me he loved me. I have a new enemy ( Mr. Chu) and I know I can breathe under water. What a vacation.

" Can I eat now. I haven't eaten for hours. I haven't had caver. I wander what it tast like being fish eggs. Who would want to eat fish eggs? Now that is mrph." Thankfully Fang put his hand over her mouth. " Nudge SHUT UP!" Iggy screamed.

RWhen we went inside their was food all over the table. When Nudge tried to touch some of the food my mom said " not yet wait till Ella gets home from school.'' Nudge then waited for her to look away then took a piece but then I hit her arm. Then she put it back. Am I awesome or what.

Amy's pov

"I can't wait till we get there!" Dan said for the twentieth time. "Ok Dan. You can stop now." I said for the ninetieth time.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FIGHTING I PROMISS. AND MABEY IT WILL BE LONGER. OH AND I WAS LISTING TO KIDS BY MGMT. IT'S AN AWSOME SONG. OH AND GO READ MY SISTERS STORY MY SISTER IS BAA10123. GOODBYE!


	3. Chapter 3

I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Percy's pov

When Annabeth and I got on the ship it was nice, then two kids about our age and looked liked twins came running through the lobby. The short guy behind the check in counter started yelling " ZACK CODY GO TO YOUR CABINS AND HANDLE WHATEVER THE PROBLEM IS!" Then the twins saw us. I think their names are Zack and Cody. " Hey are you guys new?" the one is a plaid vest asked. He seemed nice. " yeah were transfer students here for a week." Annabeth told them. Then I noticed that the other dude was drooling over her and I put my hands over her shoulders. The answer was clear. Stay off. She's taken. Then he stopped drooling.

" How about you check in and we will show you guys around." He asked then looked over his shoulders and looked at a brown haired girl then yelled " Hey Bailey come meet the transfer students" Then another girl came out with black hair. Then I noticed that it was London Tipton. Gods is she more beautiful in person then in pictures or on TV. Annabeth noticed I was starring at her and slapped me. After that we went to the desk where the short man was standing and saw his name tag. It said Marian Mosby.

" May I help you." He asked. " yeah why do you got a girls name?" I asked then Annabeth slapped me, again. " sorry for my friends behavior. So we are checking in . My name is Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." Annabeth told him. "Ah, well Annabeth your cabin is 5d and your sharing it with Bailey Picket and London Tipton, Percy you will share a cabin with Zack Martin." He answered.

I took a peek of the other children. Then I heard a loud burp. I watched as a fat kid with brown curly hair came in. " hey I'm woody." The fat kid said. "Hi Woody these are the transfer students from Goode high school in Manhattan." Said one of the twins. " Hey can you guys tell us who you are." I asked. The twin in the plaid vest said "I'm Cody, The smarter twin." The other twin said "I'm Zack, the twin that can get the girls." After he said that he winked at Annabeth. Isn't he the one I'm sharing a cabin with? Well who cares. I get to mess with him then.

" I'm Bailey, a strait A+ student with my boyfriend Cody." She said. I looked over to Annabeth. She looked like she was thinking. I think I know what she is thinking. What if my dad put me on this ship to get other demi-gods. I doubt it. I'm on vacation. Chiron isn't letting me on any quest. And my dad knows it. "I'm London Tipton yay me." Said London.

Max's pov

When Ella got home we hugged each other till Nudge yelled " Ok you finish hugging I'm starving. What took you so long to get home from school. The food has been stalking me. So let me EAT!" so me and Ella went to the table and started stuffing food in our mouths. Especially the famous chocolate chip cookies my mom makes.

But then just to my luck flyboys jump through the windows." I couldn't just eat first." I yelled as I went towards my first victim. I round house kicked him in the side forgetting he is made out of metal. I heard a snap and I don't think it was from the fly boy. My foot hurt so badly. _Max behind you_. I turned around to see my sister Ella pinned against the wall. I ran to get to her. I kicked the flyboy in the shin and he turned off I guess you can say. "kick them in the shin!" I yelled to my flock.

"Max what is going on?" Ella asked me. "go into the basement with mom. Don't come out till I tell you it is safe. Ok." I told her. She shook her head yes.

I went to join the flock in battle. After what felt like hours. All the flyboys were 'turned off'. I told my mother and sister that they can come up now. "Report" I asked my flock.

" I have a broken nose." Angel said. "Sprained arm." Iggy told me. "a few scratches nothing to be worried about." Gazzy said. " same as Angel plus bloodied clothes, this was my good shirt, why does Itex ruin everything?" Nudge yelled. Then Fang told me "just a few bruises ."

I looked at my mom and Ella. My mom looked fine but Ella looked like she brook her arm. "Mom go take Ella and get her arm X-rayed." I told my mom. "Ok" she answered.

When she left we started to clean up the house. After we finished Fang sat next to me with his laptop. " we need to find something that will make the kids take their minds off of things." Fang told me. "wow Fang, I think that was the longest thing you ever said, but yeah I think we should do that." I told him back. He smirked at me.

After an hour we thought a foot-ball game would work.

Amy's pov

"Amy I just hacked into the foot-ball seats thing or whatever you call it and found out that the Holt's will be their plus the Kabras" I flinched at their name. "The Starlings, Uncle Alistar, and Jonah." Dan told me. Wait since when does Dan know how to hack. I don't think I wanna know. So I didn't ask.

"So you still want to go?" I asked him. " yeah its just we haven't seen them for 2 months." "I know."

Like it its my longest chapter. I hope to update it in the next week I just doent know so good bye and have a good week! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I once again hope you like this chapter**

Percy's pov

"Let me show you to our cabin old chap" Zack told me. I think his twin is right. This is the dumb one. "Ok" I told him. He showed me around the ship while telling me about Seven Seas High. I heard that Annabeth and I will be starting tomorrow.

The next day Annabeth and I started school. Ms. Tutwiler is the name of our teacher. I miss Paul. My stepdad. He was my English teacher. Well ill see him in a week. When we get back. Oh, did I tell you why were going to Arizona. Well Nico got me, Annabeth, Katie, the Stool twins, Grover, and Clarisse football tickets. It was his father's idea with the tickets. They're going to take a plain in a few days. My dad gave me tickets to the s.s Tipton for my 16th b-day. Travis said my dad gave them to me to apologies of putting the world in my hands.

Back to class. I noticed London Tipton went to this school. Isn't she too old to still be in high school. Well who cares. She's beautiful. Annabeth caught me starring at her again. She slapped me, again. Her name should be Annabeth 'slap' Chase.

"Today we have 2 transfer students today from New York. Their names are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Ms. Tutwiler said. I swear I heard a hiss from one of the students. "Today we well learn about Japan. London, which content is Japan in." Ms. Tutwiler asked London. " Easy, China." London said. "You're wrong. Japan is part of Asia. Also is China." Annabeth said. "Great all we need is another smarty on this ship." London said. "London an average 8 year old knows that."Bailey said.

After class was over I went to my cabin with Annabeth because Zack had to go to work. "Should we message the others?" I asked Annabeth. "Yeah." She told me. I made a rainbow and she got out a gold drachma and passed it to me. Then I said "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please take my offering." I threw the drachma threw the rainbow and then said "Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood." Then Nico came up and Annabeth said "Nico!"Then Nico looked up and smiled. "Hey guys how's the cruise." He asked. " Good and plus London Tipton lives on this cruise ship." I told him while smirking. "What!" Nico said.

Xxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxx

Max's pov

After Fang and I told the others about the football game we decided to fly around for a while.

Amy's pov

We decided to go to Arizona early so we could find a good hotel. Suddenly we saw 6 kids and a dog. (Sorry that I forgot about Total but now here he is.) "Who are you guy's" They asked "Um well I'm Amy Cahill, This is my brother Dan Cahill, This is my au pair Nellie Gomez, and my Uncle Fiske." I told them. "Oh look Ian. Its Amy and Daniel." That voice was familiar. I turned around and saw Ian and Natalie Kabra. "Oh hello love." Ian said to me. "Don't call me love Ian." I told him. "Hey I'm still here you know." Dan said. "Oh hello Daniel." Ian said. Then I turned to those kids who are still there and said "Who are you?" The oldest was a girl about my age. She asked "Where did you get those scars."

Ah my scars. The ones I got while we were finding the clues. "oh me and my family were on vacation and I got into a fight with my cousin." I told them. But then the littlest of them said. "She's lying her and her mean family went searching for clues to save the world and get their family back together. Hey Max I don't think that there that different from us." I stared at the little girl. Then they looked at us. The oldest one said "Sorry but the little one can read minds. So what she said was true wasn't it." I shook my head yes. Still to fazed to speak. "Now that we know your secret we will show ours." She said and led us to a secret spot. Then she took out 13 feet of wings. They were beautiful. Then the rest of her group let out wings even her dog. "Awesome!" Dan said. "Now what are your guy's names?" I asked them.

"My name is Maximum Ride. And I am the leader. "The oldest said. "Fang." Said the oldest boy. "Mine is Angel. And Ian you locked Amy in a cave but you still like her. And also she is your cousin. Ew." Said the youngest. I turned towards Ian and saw him blushing. "My name is Iggy and I'm blind but like to explode things with Gazzy." Said this strawberry blonde kid. "I'm Gazzy and I like to explode things like Iggy said and make bombs." Said a kid that looked like Angel. "I'm Nudge and I like to talk a lot. Angel told me you are related to Jonah Wizard. He is hot. I mean really hot. Can you get me mrph" Thankfully Angel put her hand over Nudges mouth. Nudge is the only African American in the group. "I'm Total." The dog said. Wait the dog said something! "d did the d dog j just s speak?"I asked. Then I noticed I was stuttering. "Yep."Said Max. "I once almost blew up my old neighbor's house!" Dan said. "Cool, I once blew a hole in the side of a building."Gazzy said. This is going to be a long week.

**Yep this is all but I'm thinking about putting darkest powers in this story. They will be going on the s.s Tipton. Oh and please summit a character for this story. Here's the stuff I need in order to do that.**

**Gender-**

**Emo Gay Lesbian-**

**Look's like-**

**Likes anyone-**

**Oh and plz pm me if you are wondering about something!:D **


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey I haven't updated this story in a while have I. So here I am.**

Percy's pov

"Oh my gosh Simon. You ruined my dress!" I heard a girl scream. "Now Tori we are here on vacation and Simon apologize" I heard a man say. I turned around and saw six people. Two adults and four teenagers about our age on the boat.

Max's pov

After we talked about our lives to these complete strangers they told us about theirs. First their grandmother died (we saw many little kids die) then they went on a clue hunt to get a million dollars each (at least they get money and they had a choice but not us save the world or die yep that's us) they had people trying to kill them everywhere they went (yeah and we had erasers and killing robots and stuff like that always trying to kill us) and worst of all Fang was starring at that Amy girl the whole time.

Amy's pov

I can't believe what these kids have been through. The girl Max kept glaring at me as if I was an enemy. Also I think the emo guy kept staring at me. Mot in a bad way but in a good way. But still he is a year older than me.

**Ok next chapter we will have Derek's and Chloe's pov just for fun oh and by the way I have not updated in a while because I just moved so everything just got mixed up ok.**


	6. Chapter 5

**m going to start updating sooner because i now am being homeschooled. So :) because life just got better;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I realized I have not been updating this story a lot. I'm sorry about that and I am also taking out the darkest powers. I might add them on later but not now because it would be too confusing. And also say goodbye to Zack and Cody because this is their last chapter.:(**

Max's pov

"Do you guys need a place to stay." I heard Fang ask. I glare at him but he seems not to notice. Dam him. He likes little miss "My family is so horrible because they once tried to kill me and my brother." Well life sucks. Fang has a crush on her too.

"We have no space at the house for more people." I tell him. Please work.

"No we have plenty of rooms. Remember" Dam you Nudge.

"My sister and I will stay at a hotel." The boy name Ian said. Well that's good enough for me. But we still have the other two.

"Why don't you guys stay at the hotel with your cousins? I think it will be nicer than staying with complete strangers." I offer them. The two siblings that are giving moi problems looked uneasy when I offered.

"I think your place will be fine with us." The older girl Amy, told us. Oh yeah she and her cousins recently had a fight.

"Come on I'll show you guys the way to the house." Fang volunteered. _I'm going to kill him. Not a short death but a long painful death. Then I'm going to bring him back to life so he can see his death!_

Percy's pov

At this moment I have two black eyes and a bloody nose. I know I can't die but I also can't defend myself from my girlfriend. It's just impossible.

"Now, if you even look at her again, you will lose something you really need in the future." She tells me with an evil glint in her eyes. I nod knowing if I don't obey she will do it and I know it will be very painful.

_How did she become the dominant one in this relationship. Aren't I the one who saved the world._


End file.
